Nebula and the Rejects
Important Note: this is NOT the actual name of the game, it is simply a basic title to allow the creation of a page allowing the flow of ideas and showing what we've made so far.. so far this is a project between Deathwalker and Inferno Pendragon, a "side-project" that is a more humorous RPG focusing on Nebula. PLOT (subject to changes) Worry steals a Rule Book and tries to use it's power to make himself the supreme ruler of the Omniverse but finds his plan foiled by Nebula, who literally bursts into his hideout alongside her friends and engages her "archenemy" in a tug-of-war for possession of the book, only for it to tear apart in the process - causing a mystical explosion that scatters the pages (and Nebula's friends) across time and space. Fearing retribution Worry flees to parts unknown while Nebula is forced to find the pages of the Rule Book by the Omniversal Lords, though they do show some mercy to the young wisp and allow her aid from the Rejects and thus she begins her adventure. Yet despite running away Worry is not about to give up and gathers a new Society of Second-Rate Supervillain to go forth and collect the pages of the Rule Book so he can try to reclaim the power he lost. In addition to the main race between Nebula and Worry's minions to get the Rule Book pages there are many lesser villains from each world Nebula visits that have gained the ability to have their desires made real by pages of the book, meaning Nebula and her allies must reverse these unjust acts and help bring order back to the cosmos. CHARACTERS (subject to change ) ALLIES *'Nebula (main character - always playable)' *'Ruichi (???)' *'Bounce (???)' *'Cupcake (???)' *'Bantam (???)' *'Brute (???)' ENEMIES *'Worry (main antagonist - final boss)' *'Flea (???)' *'Techno-Freak (boss of 1337 5P4cE)' *'Rockabilly (boss of Cadence Canyon)' *'Pogo Stick Kid (???)' *'Candy King (boss of Toy Fort)' *'Ed the Extraterrestrial' (???) LOCATIONS (subject to change) Established *Nexus of Everything: The Cosmic Mansion **The Cosmic Mansion is the form taken by the Nexus of Everything during Nebula and the Reject's adventure to restore the destroyed Rule Book. It is an enormous hub, filled with many different rooms and secrets. **The Chamber of Doors, in the center of the Mansion, is the hub that connects to all of the game worlds via doorways. **''"The winding, enormous passageways of the Cosmic Mansion may seem like a cruel joke. Yet there are many secrets to be discovered by those who know how to find their way. In the Mansion's very center is the hub that connects all worlds."'' *Music World: Cadence Canyons **Candence Canyons resembles a cross between Garden of the Gods and gigantic musical instruments. **''"Formerly a peaceful world of harmony, Cadence Canyons was taken over by Rockabilly, who decided to give the world an "upgrade" with the power of his Rule Book page. Now the canyon is his own personal stage, and his distasteful tunes are destroying the realm with noise pollution."'' *Candy World/Castle World: Toy Fort **Toy Fort is a block fortress built from giant children's toys and candy. **''"Once the Candy King obtained his page of the Rule Book, he discovered and conquered the Toy Fort with his new army of toy soldiers and candy-cane muskets. Nebula and Co. must deal with a whimsical, sugary nightmare to restore this world to it's former glory."'' *Grassland World: World One **World One is a deceptively simple, cheerful world. **World Minus is the opposite of that- darker and gloomier. To get there, Nebula and Co. must discover it's secret entrance by finding a book in the Library of the Nexus of Everything. **Objects influenced in World One can affect objects in World Minus, and vice versa, allowing for dimension-hopping puzzles in the vein of Metroid Prime 2, but with more complexity. **Despite it's name, it is not actually the first level in the game. **''"Once this world was discovered, nobody knew what to call it. So they just called it 'World One.' Unbeknownst to Nebula and Co., World One hides a dark secret beneath it's deceptively cheery and simple exterior..."'' *Cyberspace World: 1337 5P4cE *Formerly the V-Net, it is now a dangerous anarchy patrolled by trolls but ruled by the almighty Techno-Freak, who usurped SIM. *''"Formerly a virtual reality known as the V-Net, it has been taken over and corrupted by Techno-Freak, who stole the power of it's former guardian, SIM. Now, the world is 1337 5P4cE (Leet Space), patrolled by vicious hax0rz (hackers) and 7r0LLz (trolls), who speak in leet and chat lingo."'' TBC #'Water World' (not confirmed) #'Ice World' (not confirmed) #'Castle World' (not confirmed) #'Fire World' (not confirmed) #'Sky World' (not confirmed) #'Jungle World' (not confirmed) #'Cave World' (not confirmed) #'Forest World' (not confirmed) #'Mechanical World' (not confirmed) #'Prehistoric World' (not confirmed) #'Space World' (not confirmed) #'Microcosm' (confirmed - WIP) #'Macrocosm' (confirmed - WIP) Items (the following are all basic ideas, to be added to and removed as necessary) Skills Enemy Mobs (these are all concepts and will be edited / removed as necessary - they will also recieve proper names once it concepts are perfected) Cadence Canyons Toy Fort World One World Minus 1337 5P4cE *hax0rz *7r0LLz Microcosm Macrocosm Category:Projects Category:Deathwalker 13000 Category:Inferno-Pendragon